Indistinguishable
by audraveen
Summary: Inception/HP: Eames had promised himself he would never go back to Britain. Wizards had long lives and even longer memories. But here he was, on a plane that was slowing to a stop on a Heathrow runway. Because Lucius Malfoy knows too much.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Eames had promised himself he would never go back to Britain. Wizards had long lives and even longer memories. But here he was, on a plane that was slowing to a stop on a Heathrow runway. _Because Lucius Malfoy knows too much_, he thought rubbing absentmindedly at his left forearm.

America had been liberating. Living among Americans had been even more so. Half the wizards in the States had never heard the name Voldemort and most of the ones who recognized the name also recognized him as 'not their problem'. Occasionally, Eames would run in to someone who just thought he had a few too many tattoos.

Eames smiled at the pretty stewardess who had handed him her number when he'd boarded. She flushed.

He'd been one of the lucky ones. By the time he'd packed up and left, Voldemort and his followers had been too preoccupied with whatever Potter was doing to care about a missing Polyjuicer. He'd also spent enough time wearing other bodies that he wouldn't be recognized for what he was. To most wizards he was just another Slytherin who had fucked off somewhere abroad to avoid picking a side in the war. And wasn't that just typical of Gryffindors to condemn both the person who chose the wrong side and the one who refused to make the choice.

When a stewardess announced it was safe to do so, Eames unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. He reached up to the overhead compartment and pulled down the carryon bag he had stored there. He waited for the passengers in front of him to collect their belongings and shuffled out of the plane after them.

It wasn't that he wouldn't be safe in Britain. He could live there quite happily as long as he kept his robes in place.

Except Lucius Malfoy was there.

Under the circumstances it was understandable that he didn't want to be anywhere near wizarding Britain while Malfoy was still alive. Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a choice.

Eames walked into a nearby restroom behind a tall, balding man. He was surprised by the short line. Apparition points in New York were never this efficient.

Immediately following Voldemort's defeat the Ministry had adopted a zero tolerance policy about Death Eaters, suspected Death Eaters, and Dark sympathizers. By all accounts it had been a miserable time for everyone. Fifteen years later and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement still sent its Aurors after the slightest hint of a Death Eater, even when they had to break international law to do it.

So no, he really didn't want to be back in Britain and he certainly didn't want to go to Malfoy Manor, but he would make the best of his hopefully short trip.

_Well_, he thought quirking his lips. _Maybe I'll run into Arthur. _He closed the door of the stall and apparated to Wiltshire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucius sat in his study, contemplating the events that had brought him to this drastic decision.

The last twenty years had not been good to his family. The reputation of the House of Malfoy was in tatters and Lucius was shamed to know that his family's current state was largely the result of his own decisions.

Since the Dark Lord's second rise, he had been arrested twice, been incarcerated in Azkaban, had his home invaded by a wizard to whom he had sworn his loyalty, fought in a war, nearly died more times than he cared to count, and almost completely destroyed his family and his name.

He had made Harry Potter an enemy of the House of Malfoy. Narcissa would disagree. After all, the boy had defended them in trial, testified to their change of heart. He scoffed. As if that mattered. He may not have spent time in Azkaban after the Battle of Hogwarts but there was no doubt that Greater Wizarding Britain would never see him as anything more than a Death Eater.

No one would dare harass a Malfoy outright, but they were outcasts nevertheless. He could see it in the eyes of the witches and wizards he crossed paths with everyday. No sum of charitable donations had rid their faces of the cold stares, the easy smiles turned into frowns and scowls, or the slightly upturned noses. Lucius slammed his fist down on his desk. He was a Malfoy. The world had forgotten what that meant. The situation was not to born.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Fourteen long years, almost fifteen. None of his maneuvering improved his family's fortunes. Now, it seemed there was only one way to fix the problem.

Lucius sighed. It was unfortunate that Narcissa had only been able to have one child. Potter was muggle-raised and no doubt had peculiar ideas about what constituted a proper relationship. A daughter would have made everything much more manageable. As it was the situation already had too many obstacles, which was why he had contacted Dominic Cobb.

Lucius swirled the Firewhiskey in his glass and took a sip. Mr. Cobb had been recommended to him by an old friend. Saito claimed that Cobb had and could perform inception. Saito had had nothing but praise to say about the man and he was one of the few men whose judgment Lucius trusted. He hoped this trust was not misplaced.

When the Somnacin Potion and the Pasiv Spell had first been created for the Dark Lord, they had had such plans. The easy extraction of information had been useful of course, but inception had always been the Dark Lord's goal.

The Imperius Curse had been an imperfect solution. You could control a wizard's actions but even the minds of the most defenseless wizards would always protest. To be able to plant an idea in a wizard's mind and never have him suspect it came from anywhere but his own subconscious. Well, if Cobb pulled it off there was very little Lucius would not pay him.

A quiet 'pop' distracted Lucius from his thoughts and had him glaring at the house elf his study. "What is it?"

"Master, the sleeps wizard has come."

He set the glass aside. "Bring him."

"Yes, Master." The elf popped out again.

A few minutes later the elf was guiding the foreign wizard into Lucius's study. Lucius stood up and greeted Cobb with an outstretched hand.

Cobb did not shake it. "What do you want with me?"

Lucius sat back down, showing no reaction to the slight or the abrupt question. He folded his hands over his desk. "I have worked very hard to get you into Britain, Mr. Cobb. The least you can do is show a modicum courtesy. Please," he unfolded his hands and gestured towards the empty chair in front of him. "Sit down."

Cobb stared at him and made no motions towards the chair. "I didn't need your help to get into Britain."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Of course you did. I understand your trip back home was not as without fault as you hoped it would be. Your movements in the Muggle world may no longer be restricted but your position in the Wizarding World still leaves something to be desired." His voice hardened. "Mr. Cobb, I would prefer this meeting proceed as smoothly as possible, but I will not be bothered if it does not." He picked up his snake head cane and placed it on the desk in front of him.

Cobb's eyes flicked to the cane and he sat down. "Excuse me, what do you want with me, sir?"

Lucius was not entirely pleased with his tone but he relaxed again. "Inception." Cobb started. "A mutual friend claims you have experience in this matter."

"Saito." It was not a question.

"Yes. Can you do this?"

Cobb looked to the side at the book case lining the right wall of the study. "It's not as easy as it sounds."

"I am fully aware of that. I spent the better part of a decade trying and failing to perfect inception. We are not so different. If you succeed, we will both be in better position to get what we want."

"And what is it that you want?"

"Respect."

Cobb frowned. "I can't make a person respect you. The idea, it's too complex. There are too many factors to consider."

Lucius smiled. "Fortunately, that is not what I need you to do. My fortunes would be much improved if Harry Potter were to become a Malfoy. That is what I need you to do."

Cobb's head snapped back to face Lucius. "You want me to make Harry Potter part of your family?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Matrimony."

"Matrimony," Cobb repeated. "You want me to make Potter fall in love with your son?" He shook his head. "I can't do that. Love is even more complicated than respect."

"I do not need you to make him fall _in_ love, Mr. Cobb. I merely need you to make him to fall out of it. His wife is an obstacle I cannot remove using my usual methods. Miss Weasley would be missed if she were to simply disappear."

Cobb leaned back in the armchair. "And your son's wife sir?"

Yes, Lucius thought, something would have to be done about Miss Greengrass. "Miss Greengrass is none of your concern."

"Of course."

It was a pity really. Scorpius loved the woman. No matter. The child was young, he would get over it. In enough time, he probably wouldn't even remember her.

"What do I get out of this?"

"Freedom of movement in the wizarding world."

"How do I know you can deliver? By your own admission you're in no position to pull any strings for anyone."

"Mr. Cobb, I do not believe you understand the magnitude of what it is I am asking you to do. That is no fault of your own. Those who did not live through the Dark Lord's wars always find it difficult to comprehend the sway one wizard can have over this country. Let me put simply. Britain considers Harry Potter their savior and although the common witches in wizards outside of Britain cannot comprehend full extent its source, they too worship his celebrity. If you complete this job, I will be in position to give you anything. And I do mean anything."

"When do you need this done by?"

"I've been waiting a decade and a half. I would rather you did this job thoroughly, not quickly. Take as long as you need and use whoever you need. I will provide you with any necessary resources."

"Okay." Cobb nodded. " I'll do it."


End file.
